captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (2001)
Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (キャプテン翼 ROAD TO 2002) is the third regular series of the Captain Tsubasa manga series. It is the direct sequel to Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen and follows the exploits of the cast in their professional career as footballers, focusing mostly on Tsubasa's quest to be a regular in Barça after leaving Brazil's Sao Paulo FC. The manga was originally published from 2001-01-18 to 2004-02-05 for the main story, and from 2004-04-22 to 2004-05-27 for the extra five chapters of Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 (キャプテン翼 ROAD TO 2002 → GO FOR 2006), which covers Hyuga activities in Italy in AC Reggiana. Both arcs were printed in Shueisha's seinen magazine Weekly Young Jump. Part of the stories were adapted into episodes of the 2001 TV anime. The series was compiled in 15 tankobon. It was also published in bunko format (10 volumes) and the first edition is also available in ebook format since 2014-06-12. Serialization Gallery First edition File:Road to 2002 vol 01.png|#1 Road to 2002! (2002年への旅立ち!!), 2001-06-19, ISBN 9784088761671 File:Road to 2002 vol 02.png|#2 Plunder Regular Position (レギュラーを奪い取れ!!), 2001-09-19, ISBN 9784088762029 File:Road to 2002 vol 03.png|#3 Fierce Tiger, Serie A debut! (猛虎、セリエAデビュー!!), 2001-12-10, ISBN 9784088762449 File:Road to 2002 vol 04.png|#4 Two aces! (二人の10番(エース)!!), 2002-03-19, ISBN 9784088762784 File:Road to 2002 vol 05.png|#5 Start towards the dream! (夢へのスタート!!), 2002-05-17, ISBN 9784088762944 File:Road to 2002 vol 06.png|#6 Beat the king! (王者を倒せ!!), 2002-08-19, ISBN 9784088763330 File:Road to 2002 vol 07.png|#7 Distant first step! (遥かなる第一歩!!), 2002-11-19, ISBN 9784088763682 File:Road to 2002 vol 08.png|#8 To the promised place...! (約束の場所へ…!!), 2003-02-19, ISBN 9784088764023 File:Road to 2002 vol 09.png|#9 Spanish derby (スペインダービー), 2003-05-19, ISBN 9784088764436 File:Road to 2002 vol 10.png|#10 Destroy the white wall! (白き壁を崩せ!!), 2003-08-19, ISBN 9784088764870 File:Road to 2002 vol 11.png|#11 La Liga first goal! (ラ・リーガ 初ゴール!!), ISBN 9784088765259 File:Road to 2002 vol 12.png|#12 Harsh reality (屈辱の現実), ISBN 9784088765655 File:Road to 2002 vol 13.png|#13 Birth of the New Golden Combi! (新・黄金コンビ誕生!!), ISBN 9784088765969 File:Road to 2002 vol 14.png|#14 Two falcons...! (二羽の鷹…!!), ISBN 9784088766171 File:Road to 2002 vol 15.png|#15 Football is... (FOOTBALL IS …), ISBN 9784088766560 Paperback File:Road to 2002 bunko 01.jpg|#1, 2008-01-18, ISBN 9784086187046 File:Road to 2002 bunko 02.jpg|#2, 2008-01-18, ISBN 9784086187053 File:Road to 2002 bunko 03.jpg|#3, 2008-02-15, ISBN 9784086187060 File:Road to 2002 bunko 04.jpg|#4, 2008-02-15, ISBN 9784086187077 File:Road to 2002 bunko 05.jpg|#5, 2008-03-18, ISBN 9784086187084 File:Road to 2002 bunko 06.jpg|#6, 2008-03-18, ISBN 9784086187091 File:Road to 2002 bunko 07.jpg|#7, 2008-04-18, ISBN 9784086187107 File:Road to 2002 bunko 08.jpg|#8, 2008-04-18, ISBN 9784086187114 File:Road to 2002 bunko 09.jpg|#9, 2008-05-16, ISBN 9784086187121 File:Road to 2002 bunko 10.jpg|#10, 2008-05-16, ISBN 9784086187138 Digital File:Road to 2002 01 digital.jpg|ebook 1 File:Road to 2002 02 digital.jpg|ebook 2 File:Road to 2002 03 digital.jpg|ebook 3 File:Road to 2002 04 digital.jpg|ebook 4 File:Road to 2002 05 digital.jpg|ebook 5 File:Road to 2002 06 digital.jpg|ebook 6 File:Road to 2002 07 digital.jpg|ebook 7 File:Road to 2002 08 digital.jpg|ebook 8 File:Road to 2002 09 digital.jpg|ebook 9 File:Road to 2002 10 digital.jpg|ebook 10 File:Road to 2002 11 digital.jpg|ebook 11 File:Road to 2002 12 digital.jpg|ebook 12 File:Road to 2002 13 digital.jpg|ebook 13 File:Road to 2002 14 digital.jpg|ebook 14 File:Road to 2002 15 digital.jpg|ebook 15 External links *Series at Shonen Jump + (Japanese) *Series at BookWalker digital service (Japanese) *Series at eBook Initiative Japan (Japanese) de:Road to 2002 (Manga) Category:Manga